


One in the Same

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Fire/Rumbelle Double Date<br/>Short appearance of Wooden Cricket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One in the Same

Killian and Bae had started Spending Time Together and Reminiscing about Life before Regina's Curse.  
"I was Just Thinking about the island we used to go to."Baelfire said as he And Killian Laid on the couch."You know the one in Neverland with the waterfall?"  
"Ah yes,shimmer Isle."Killian said remembering."Your still wearing the necklace i made for you." Baelfire smiled and rubbed at the Pendant.  
"I Had Never wanted to take it off."Baelfire said Fondly."It's A Reminder of how Happy I was With you."  
"I Never stopped loving you,Bae."Killian said stroking Bae's Face with his thumb. "The Pendant shines as Bright as your eyes,M'boy"  
Baelfire smiled real hard at Killian's words,even after all these years killian still has the Ability to make Baelfire's heart Flutter.  
"What is it,m'boy?"Killian asked Baelfire. "After All These years,you still have this Ability."Baelfire explained."To Make me feel like this Blushing Bride or something."  
Killian Smiled. "Am Glad To See i still have that effect on you,Lad."Killian Said Standing Proudly. Baelfire rolled his eyes at boyfriend.  
"Let's go to granny's for lunch."Baelfire said. "Sounds Good to me,Love."Killian said getting up off the couch.  
When Baelfire and Killian Arrive at the diner their walking up to Pinocchio and Jiminy. "Hey Guys,What's going on?"Baelfire asked.  
"We decided to get lunch at granny's."Pinocchio said."We'll see you inside?"Jiminy asked. "Yeah" Killian said.  
"Bae?"A Voice said. Baelfire Turned around it was His Dad. "Papa,Nice to see you."Baelfire said.  
Rumple startled. "What are you doing here with him?" He Asked. "I'm Having Lunch with my Boyfriend."Baelfire Explained.  
"Boyfriend?"Rumpelstiltskin asked."Bae don't tell me your-"  
"Rumple,Come Inside our food is ready."Belle said. Rumple walked into the diner with Baelfire and killian following behind him.  
"Hello Bae."Belle said. "Hello Belle,ready for lunch?"Baelfire said.  
"Bae,what's Going on?"Killian asked him. "Were having a double date."Baelfire said like it's nothing.  
"Belle,i don't know about this."Rumple said. "Look,we wanted to do this."Belle said.  
"So can't you two try to get along for at least for an hour?"Baelfire asked.  
Killian looked at Baelfire"Ok Love,i will." He said sighing.  
Rumple snickered, "wimp" He said smiling.  
"Rumple,stop it."Belle Scolded Rumpelstiltskin.  
"I'm sorry ,belle."Rumple said with his head down.  
"Whose the wimp now,Old man?"Killian said.  
Red came to the table with the food and set it down.  
"Thank you,red."Belle said. "Your welcome,Granny said that you wanted burgers so i made them for you."  
while they ate,Baelfire and Belle gabbed like two old friends.  
"When did you two start getting so chummy?"Killian asked.  
"I work with her at the Library."Baelfire said.  
"We both have a Love of Reading."Belle revealed."It just seemed like a perfect fit."  
"Look Killi,Were not saying you have to be best friends."Baelfire said."But be Civilized with one another."  
time had passed by and soon it was 2:30. Killian had finished his burger and ice tea.  
he got up put his money on the table and walked to the door. Baelfire right behind him.  
they walk outside and towards Killian's truck."Want me to drop you off at Home?"Killian asked."Got to get to the cannery."  
"Yes Killi,i would like that."Baelfire said releasing Killian's Hand. once baelfire had buckled his seatbelt he turned around to find his father staring at him.  
"Give me one second?"Baelfire asked. "Ok"Killian said. Baelfire undid his seat belt,opened the car door and got out.  
"What is it,papa?"Baelfire asked. "How long?"Rumple asked. " How long what?"Baelfire asked. "How Long you been with him?"Rumple asked.  
"Prior to the curse?"baelfire asked. Rumple nodded. "I Don't know,centuries,Decades."Baelfire said."Our Love it transcends time and space."  
"Really?"Rumpelstiltskin asks. "Really Papa?"Baelfire says with a smile."That Should sound and Be Familiar to you."  
"You mean me and Belle."Rumple says." Yes Papa,You and belle."Baelfire says.  
"He really does love you,doesn't he?"Rumpelstiltskin asked bae.  
"Yes papa,and i love him."Baelfire said."More than anything."  
"Bye papa,i will see you tomorrow or something." Baelfire said.  
"Ok bae,i'll talk to you later."Rumple said as he watched his son get in the car with killian and drive off.  
killian looked at baelfire while he was driving and smiled.  
"Thank you,for today."Baelfire said."I Know you were trying your best and that's all i could ask for."  
"I know darling, i did try."Killian said as he turned into the driveway."see you tonight."  
Baelfire kissed Killian on the cheek and got out of the car.  
He watched as killian drove away. then he turned around and went to the door put the key in and turned the lock.  
Once he was inside he locked the door sat down on the couch,picking his book up off the coffee table and picked up where he left of.  
Baelfire always found himself getting lost in one of his books. Bae fell asleep a few minutes later.  
Baelfire was Awoken by Kisses on his neck and shoulders. "Come to bed,Bae"Killian said pulling him up off the couch.  
"Ok Killi,I'm coming."Bae said following Killian into their Bedroom.  
Once they got into bed,Baelfire laid his head on Killian's Bare Chest and fell back to sleep.  
When Bae woke in the Morning he Traced Swirls with his ring finger in Killian's chest hair.  
It brought him back to the first time they Slept together. It had been awhile after they first crossed paths and Bae had been worn down.  
Baelfire had been encouraged by the pirate for them to sleep together.it stuck.  
soon them sharing a Bed became commonplace,soon they fell for each other while sailing the highseas.  
Their love for each other Blossomed over time and Baelfire had become convinced that He had found his True love.  
"Good Morning,Bae."Killian said combing his fingers through baelfire's hair.  
"Good Morning,Killi"Baelfire said sitting up and Stretching.  
"What are you gonna do today?"The Former Pirate asked."Anymore Planning to be going on with you two?"  
"Well I Never,Killian."Baelfire said Feigning Shock."Just cause we Planned the Lunch yesterday,Doesn't mean were always planning stuff."  
Killian Laughed and Kissed baelfire on the cheek. Baelfire walked out the door got in the truck and drove to the Library.  
when baelfire opened the door,he took a deep breath before going in. "Hey Bae,what's going on?" Belle asked.  
She came upto Baelfire and hugged him. Bae hugged her back,He doesn't know how but he became Best Friends with his Father's girlfriend.  
somehow it's not as weird as he thought it would be.  
"Nothing much,before he went to work killian asked me if their was gonna be anymore planning going on."Baelfire revealed.  
"We only did it one time."Belle said Laughing."Your father asked me the same thing."  
"How are things with you and Papa?"Baelfire asked. "Things are good with us."Belle said."You Know our story,Don't you?"  
"Yes Papa told me everything."Baelfire said."How can you be with him?"  
"Because his heart is true."Belle said."He tries really hard to be good."  
"I Believe you,Belle."Baelfire said putting his hand on Belle's."You never gave up on him,Which i applaud you for.  
"Maybe the man i knew is still in there."Baelfire continued. "He still is,bae."Belle said."Your Father loves you so much."  
"I know he does,Belle."Baelfire tells her."I Just wish he hadn't let me go."  
"He Let me go too."Belle said."He was afraid of what was Happening."  
"But you survived and now your back together."Baelfire said.  
"Yes and were stronger because of it."Belle said."how about you and Killian?" She asked.  
"Killian and I."Baelfire said."It's Quite beautiful actually."  
"He saved my life,I Was in a shipwreck."Baelfire started off."Me and My crew had Just commandeered an abandoned vessel,Ruel ghorm's forces had attacked us."  
"How did you survive?"Belle asked."He Saved me."Baelfire said. "He dived into the ocean and Rescued me."  
"Things were rocky at first."Baelfire said."I Thought Pirates were Scoundrels and No good for Nothing."  
"Until you met killian." Belle supplied."He changed my whole outlook."Baelfire Continued."I went my own way for awhile,but i couldn't stay away."  
"You had fallen for him."Belle said Smiling. "Yes I fell hard."baelfire said."I Had Found my True love."  
A Knock on the door had Belle and Bae turning to the front of the library. Belle Told Bae to stay and that she would go answer it.  
"Hello Belle,Is bae here?"Killian asked."Yes,he's in the back." Belle said."Follow me."  
They walked to the back of the Library,where Belle and Baelfire were sitting. "Bae,Killian is here."Belle Said as he came in behind her.  
Baelfire got up and walked over towards killian. "what's going on?"Baelfire asked.  
"Was Just Wondering why you weren't at home."Killian said. "I'm Spending time with my friend."Baelfire said."I'll Be home soon."  
"Actually bae your father will be home anyminute."Belle Explained."I Need to get there and make dinner."  
She picked up her purse and the keys and walked to the front door. "Well then i'll go."Baelfire said walked through the door and turning around."Same time tomorrow?"  
"Yup,I'll see you." belle said Locking up the library and walking the opposite way. Baelfire and killian got in the truck and drove home.  
"I Haven't seen you that friendly with anyone since Delilah."Killian Said. "Trust me,i wasn't expecting to become friends with her."Baelfire said.  
"But we are friends and it's not weird."Baelfire said as killian parked the truck in the driveway.  
They got out the truck and killian passed bae the keys. Bae opened the door and went straight for the kitchen  
.killian sat on the couch and turned on the t.v. as he sat there he looked around at the house their in.  
he Found he liked this house better then the one they left back in the enchanted forest.  
Killian smelled food and yelled out."What are you making?"  
Baelfire came into the living room."Tuna casserole." He Said sitting down on the couch.  
"I am Alil Famished."Killian Said. "Dinner will be ready soon."  
they sat in the living room and waited for their diner to be finished.


End file.
